Alice Kincaid
Alice Kincaid '''(formerly Breeland) is the former wife of Dr. Brick Breeland, and estranged mother of Lemon and Magnolia Breeland as well as the mother of Scarlett Kincaid and wife of Jim Kincaid. Family Breeland, Alice was married to Brick Breeland, with whom she had two daughters- Lemon and Magnolia. ''(Read more about Brick and Alice here.)''' Alice and her daughter Lemon were very close, and to Alice's dismay, Lemon aspired to be everything her mother was- head cheerleader, Miss Cinnamon Cider pageant winner, mother, and wife. Alice left twelve years prior to the start of the show, when her daughters were sixteen and two, respectively, to follow her dream career as an actress. Daphne, AL It hasn't yet been proven, but can be assumed that the man and young child seen with her in Daphne, Alabama are Alice's new family (Hairdos & Holidays). When Lemon sees Alice with her new husband and her daughter Scarlett, Alice calls Scarlett her "little angel" just like she used to call Lemon when they were close (as seen in flashbacks). Lemon watches them interact from her car and as she hears her mother call her new daughter, presumably her half sister, her little angel, she is visibly hurt and drives away without revealing herself. In Alabama Boys Alice appears when her daughter, Scarlett, fractures her arm and Zoe fixes her up. Zoe does not know who she is and Alice is for some reason in a rush to get out of there. On her way out Brick enters and quickly shakes his hand saying her name is Mrs Kincaid and rushed out. She later returns to the practice and tells Zoe she feels guilty for the what she did and gives Zoe a card asking her to give it to Brick. Brick later calls Alice and arranges to meet at his office. Later the same evening, Lemon spotted them walking together, leaving Brick's office (the medical practice). In The Butterstick Tab (4x7), Alice surprises Lemon at Fancie's but Lemon responds angrily telling Alice to leave. Lemon then later confronts Alice at Kate's Kitchen in Daphne but is abruptly interrupted by Scarlett, leaving the little girl shaken up. Despite being on icy terms with Alice, Lemon goes to visit Scarlett to get to know her sister. The three sisters are later seen at the Rammer Jammer bonding over their love of One Direction, more specifically, Harry Styles. .]] Past Involvement *Head Cheerleader in high school. *Miss Cinnamon Cider pageant winner. *Formerly a member of the Belles. *Formerly head of the Mobile Bay Memory Matrons. Career Alice left her husband, Brick, and their two daughters to pursue her career as an actress, though it seems that career was unsuccessful based on the review Lemon saw in the newspaper, written about a play- 'A Doll House'- which her mother starred in, held at a theater in Daphne, Alabama, by the Daphne Theater Company (Hairdos & Holidays). Notes/Trivia *The Belle float was Alice's favorite part of the Founder's Day Parade (Parades & Pariahs''). younglemonalice1.jpg|Alice encouraging her daughter, Lemon Breeland, before the Miss Cinnamon Cider Pageant. lemonalicenecklace.jpg|The necklace Alice gave to her daughter, Lemon Breeland. Alicebreelandphoto.jpg|A photo of Alice and her oldest daughter, Lemon Breeland at the Founder's Day Parade. Younglemonalicephoto.jpg|A photo of Alice with her oldest daughter, Lemon Breeland after she won the Miss Cinnamon Cider Pageant. Younglemonalice2.jpg|Alice with her oldest daughter, Lemon Breeland after winning the Miss Cinnamon Cider Pageant. HOD406 0952.jpg HOD406 0951.jpg HOD406_1528.jpg HOD407_1232.jpg HOD407_1841.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bluebell Resident Category:Guest Character Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Bluebell Expatriates Category:Breeland Family Category:Belles